churchofcwafandomcom-20200215-history
Cherub
A cherub '''(plural: cherubim''') is a type of living creature described most in depth by the Prophet Ezekiel in Chapters 1 and 10 of The Book of Ezekiel. They are listed throughout scripture most often dealing with the Throne of God, but also guarding the Garden of Eden. Appearances It is generally accepted that the cherubim are a type of Angel, although only Lucifer is described as both a cherub and an angel. In Ezekiel, Lucifer is described as the anointed Cherub.Ezekiel 28:14 The Apostle Paul explains Satan himself is transformed into an angel of light.2 Corinthians 11:14 This is the only link in the bible showing that cherubim are angels, no other cherub is described as an angel directly. Jesus says in Luke that he saw Satan as lightening fall fRomans heavenLuke 10:18, which is consistent with the movement of a cherub describe by Ezekiel.Ezekiel 1:14 The first time cherubim are mentioned is in Genesis, where multiple cherubim were placed outside the Garden of Eden to guard it fRomans Adam and Eve.Genesis 3:24 The exact number is not given. In Exodus the LORD instructs Moses to make two cherubim statues out of hammered gold to be placed on both ends of the Mercy Seat in the Tabernacle.Exodus 25:18-20 Images of cherubim are also present in the fine linen used throughout the Tabernacle.Exodus 26:1, 26:31, 36:8, 36:35 Since cherubim are present in the Tabernacle, it is no surprise that cherubim would be found later in the Temple.1 Kings 6:23-28; 8:6-7 That is exactly what we find in the First Book of Kings; a pair of statues of cherubim are placed in the inner sanctuary in the Temple, made fRomans olive wood, and overlaid with god.1 Kings 6:23-28; 8:6-7 Two different Psalms paint an image of God sitting enthroned between the cherubim in Heaven.Psalms 80:1, 99:1 In Psalms 80:1 it is the "Shepard of Israel" that dwells between the cherubim, and in Psalms 99:1 it is the LORD that sits between the Cherubim. The Psalms parallel with the Ark of the Covenant in Second Samuel where the LORD of Hosts is described to dwell between the cherubim.1 Samuel 4:42 Samuel 6:2 The Prophet Ezekiel describes living creatures in Ezekiel Chapter 1Ezekiel 1:5, then cherubim in Ezekiel Chapter 10Ezekiel 10:1, and at the end of Chapter 10 he clarifies the cherubim are the same living creature he saw before.Ezekiel 10:15, 20 He witnessed them both times with the Throne of God. It is entirely possible that not all cherubim look the exact same. Lucifer is described differentlyEzekiel 28:12-13 than the four described by Ezekiel in Chapter 1 and 10. The four cherubim in Chapter 1 are described as having four faces (Man, Lion, Ox, Eagle).Ezekiel 1:6 The four cherubim in Chapter 10 also have four faces, but one is different (Cherub, Man, Lion, Eagle).Ezekiel 10:14 Although they are described with some differences in Chapter 10, Ezekiel confirms that these are the same living creatures he wrote of in Chapter 1. It is interesting to speculate that Lucifer, as a cherub, could have four faces one of which may be a human face. It is also possible as many as three faces could be faces of earthly creatures. It must have been an interesting event as the cherubim witnessed the creation of the earthJob 38:4,7 and saw the creation of the living creatures of their faces. This could also have been one reason Lucifer would have been so quick to visit earthGenesis 3:1-7, and cause the fall of mankindRomans 5:12; taking dominion of the earthJob 1:7, 2:2Matthew 4:8-9. The devil is also described as walking around the earth like a roaring lion1 Peter 5:8 which one could also speculate may be one of his faces. It is worth noting that John in the Book of Revelations described four beasts around the throne of God that share similarities with the Cherubim described in Ezekiel.Revelation 4:7-9 They are described as having 6 wings, and bodies covered in eyes vs rings of eyes high above them. Descriptions Table *It is possible that the four beasts of Revelation 4 are separate beings, not just four different faces on the same being. Verses Category:Angels Category:Spirits